


Interruption

by eremin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Underage Kissing, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremin/pseuds/eremin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very bored, very mischievous Mello goes to pick on little Near, but barges in on something far from innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> rated 'e' to be safe... 
> 
> please pay attention to the warnings! this contains underage touching. if that bothers you, don't complain to me. i did my part by tagging the warnings, I'm not responsible for any discomfort you have if you read it anyway.

"Fricken asshole," Mello mumbled to himself as he shuffled down the orphanage hallway. He was hanging out with Matt but Matt decided he wanted to play his video game so he kicked Mello out. 

Mello decided to kill his boredom by going to pick on Near. He was just about to barge into Near's bedroom door when he faintly heard Near panting and lightly moaning.

'What the fuck?!' he thought, putting his ear to the door and listening in, eyes wide. He heard the younger kid breathing heavily, knowing exactly what was going on but in slight disbelief that the always blank and stoic young boy would do something so human.

'Perfect,' Mello smirked, 'I can totally fuck with him about this!' 

When he heard Near climax, he barged in and started walking towards him. Near hastily pulled his pants up to cover himself with a squeaky gasp.

 

"Whatcha doing?" Mello asked innocently as he flopped onto the bed, laying out on his stomach beside Near, who was laid on his back.

"I-I, I uh, I… was just-" Near stammered, his face and neck flushed.

"Hey, you okay, sheep? You don't look so good..." Mello raised an eyebrow, playing dumb, inching closer to Near.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I don't feel that great, I-I uh, think Im coming down with something," Near lied, his heart pounding, backing away from Mello each time the other boy scooted closer to him.

Mello crept towards him until there was no more room and Near inched over to the very edge of the mattress. Mello caught him right as he was falling off the bed. He grabbed the smaller boy by the waist and hoisted him over himself, rolling over til he was on top of Near, straddling him.

Near let out a sharp exhale, then inhaled shakily, his hand squeezing a fist in the sheets. 

"What's wrong, Near?" Mello asked with faux sincerity, dipping down so his face, and lips, were hovering just an inch above the younger kid's ones.

Near just looked up at him with his eyes squinted, overwhelmed by the sensations. Mello knew that he was probably extremely sensitive, having just orgasmed, and was trying to mess with him, hoping to make the little boy do or say something embarrassing.

Mello set the back of his hand on Nears forehead, then cheek, as if to take his temperature. 

"Youre quite warm," he said, "maybe you are sick." 

Near bit back a gasp when Mello slipped his hand up Nears baggy shirt, brushing his thumb over the expanse of skin right above the elastic of Nears underwear, which were riding dangerously low as he had pulled them up so hastily. Two inches lower and Mello would have been touching the boy's cock. Mello daringly felt his way across Nears lower abdomen, kneading a circle around his hipbone, causing Near to squint his eyes and grunt a few "mmf!" sounds, the result of trying to hold back moans. 

"Mello," Near panted weakly "y-you.. you need... t-to... to leave."

"Huh? Why, I-"

"MELLO," Near gasped when Mello ran his finger just under the elastic of his underwear. He couldn't tell if Mello's touches were pushing innocence, or if it was just his perception. 

"P-please," Near begged, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, "I-I... don't wanna g-get you s-sick… please." 

"Aww, thats so considerate of you," Mello giggled, nuzzling into the exposed stretch of Near's neck, inhaling his scent, "but don't worry, I'm fine! You're the one to worry about, you're so… warm..." Mello trailed off and his lips grazed the younger boy's ear as he whispered into it seductively, causing Near to shiver and let out a small whine.

"Here, I'll help you cool down!" Mello pulled Near's shirt open, the only few buttons that had been hastily done up opening easily, and then yanked Nears pants down with a swift tug, the loose pajama pants bunching around his knees, exposing his thin, trembling thighs.

"Ohhhh-," Near moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Mello bent down to blow cool air on Nears neck and collarbone, his lips grazing the skin, as his fingers teasingly ghosted the skin of Near's inner thigh. Near quietly gasped, his fists clenching, tossing his head to the side. Mello continued, blowing cool air over the little boy's nipples, then down around his ribs.

"MMphh-, s-stop... M-mello- hah," Near was a panting, writhing mess, curling his toes in his socks and tossing his head from side to side. Mello moved down further still, his hand creeping higher up Near's thigh, blowing cool air across his lower abdomen.

Near cried out when he felt the older boy lightly scratch his nails all the way up his sensitive inner thigh, a ticklish feeling that sent pleasurable waves through his body.

"Are you okay?" Mello whispered into Nears hip, his lips moving against the skin, feeling like a kiss, "You sound like you're in pain."

"I-Im... hah, I-m... nnf," Near tried to reply.

Mello moved to between the boy's slightly parted legs, licking a wet stripe up and then blowing on the upper part of his inner thigh.

"OH GOD," Near cried out, before covering his mouth with the back of his hand, pressing it over his lips to try and stifle his whines and moans, "mm, uhn, Mel-, fffuh..." 

"You dont sound so good, should I take you to the infirmary?" Mello faked ignorance, running his fingernails up the insides of Nears thighs. When he got to the young boy's tight underwear, he "accidentally" grazed Near's bulge with his knuckles.

"MELLO, god…" Near exclaimed, his eyes shooting open as he tried to scoot back, out of Mello's reach only to be met by the headboard of his bed, "Mello, stop..."

"Oops, sorry," Mello giggled cutely, "I guess I accidentally touched you there."

"I-it's okay.. just, mmf" Near tried to speak, finding it difficult as Mello continued to run his hands all over the boy's ribs and sides and abdomen, "just, s-stop, Mello..."

Mello ignored him and scratched his nails lightly down the sides of Near's body, the action sending a pleasurable hollow sensation through Near's stomach, before looking up to make seductive eye contact with the boy, then burying his face into his neck. 

"I'm just tryin' to make ya feel better, Near," Mello giggled, before licking up Near's neck.

"G-god, Mello," Near weakly stuttered, his breathing labored, "y-you really have... to… st-stop, ahh!"

Mello gripped Near's hips before pressing himself against the partially exposed body below him. He could feel the boy's heart slamming rapidly against his chest as he slid against Near's groin, licking and gently nibbling around his ear. Near's trembling little body was on fire, his toes curled and his eyes screwed shut. 

"Nhh, ohh, please, g-get… off... m-mmf," Near's desperate moans were louder low, and he covered his mouth with his hands again.

"I told ya... I'm just tryin' to make you feel better, babe," Mello crooned against his neck, before biting at it and nudging Near's crotch with his knee, "I know you want it. I heard you, a minute ago... never knew you were such a naughty little boy."

And right before Mello could wonder why Near was still so hard, so long after coming, Near shoved him off of him by the shoulders and violently arched his back, crying out desperately into his hand before convulsing a few times.

Mello's eyes grew wide as he saw the wet spot form in Near's underwear, and observed the boy's perspiring body rise and fall with heavy pants. Mello was wrong… Near hadn't just finished coming, he had been just about to come.

'Fuck…' Mello thought, 'he was trying to warn me… I thought he was just really sensitive... I just made Near come in his pants.'

To make matters worse, Mello realized he was hard now too. His eyes went wide at the realization… he only meant to make fun of and fuck with Near, to embarrass him... he did not mean to get turned on by him!

"Please get off," Near whispered once he caught his breath again. It was clear that he was humiliated, as he wouldn't make eye contact with Mello.

"Sorry," Mello said as he climbed down off the bed, not really knowing what he should say, he just awkwardly stood there looking at Near, who turned over and curled into a ball.

'Okay then', Mello thought as he left. In the hall he ran into Linda, who asked why he was coming out of Near's room.

"You weren't tormenting him again, were you Mello? I don't need to go console him now, do I?" she asked.

"NO!!" Mello shouted, "I mean, no… no he's fine."

Mello walked briskly to his room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it with his arm above his head. He shoved his pants down and wrapped his hand around his cock, getting himself off as quickly as possible and trying, but failing, to not think of Near.

\-----

The next few days, Near avoided him as much as possible. And Mello was totally okay with that. He felt bad, felt secondhand embarrassment for Near, along with a bit of embarrassment himself for doing something so… well… gay. It also didn't help that he couldn't think of that stupid arrogant albino without feeling his cock throb.

He wasn't sure which was worse… having Near think he liked him or something, or having him think he was enough of an asshole to make fun of him to that extent.

\-----

Roger called Mello and Near both into his office. He asked if there was something wrong, as both of their grades for the past week had dropped miserably. Both boys were silent, either because they were expecting the other to speak or just didn't know what to say. Mello knew his grades weren't doing so good this week, but to hear that Near, the 'perfect' number 1, was struggling in the same way was surprising… and a bit funny.

"I'm sorry Roger, I'll do better," Near said in his usual monotone voice, not taking his eyes off of the dice he fiddled with in his hand.

"Me too," Mello added quietly.

"Well, whatever it is, this can't continue. If something is bothering either of you, please deal with it. I can't have my top two pupils grades dropping all of a sudden." Roger demanded.

"Yes, sir." Near and Mello both said.  
\-----

"Hey," Near called out to Mello after they exited Rogers office, walking down the hall on the way back to the living quarters. Mello pretended not to hear him and kept walking. He heard Near run up to him and then felt him pull on his hand.

"What!?" Mello snapped at the boy, irritable from the confusion his feelings presented to him, as usual.

"I can't do this," Near came right out and said it, Mello's hand still captured in his own, "I can't sacrifice my grades and my future over this, Mello."

"Over what?!" Mello ripped his hand out of Near's grasp, causing the boy to timidly take a step back.

"This, Mello. I don't know what that was that you pulled last week, but its been bothering me - and its clearly been bothering you too. I need to know how you feel, or where things stand - why did you do that, whatever that was?" 

"How I feel… you want to know how I feel, Near? I haven't already made it clear enough to you in the past that I fucking hate you? Why do you think I did that? It was to humiliate you. For such a genius can't you tell when someone is making fun of you?! I hate you! I hate you enough that I'd lay my hands on your disgusting body just to humiliate you, and it's obviously working." Mello spat before spinning on his heel and walking away.

"You're wrong," Near said, seemingly not bothered by Mello's words, "I know you're lying, Mello."

Mello stopped walking but remained still, with his back facing Near. He didnt want to let the boy see his troubled, crumpled face.

"I know thats not true. I know it isn't. Because you'd have nothing to gain from that. And your grades are now suffering from, if I'm right, from the emotional confusion and distress you've been experiencing since that day. And judging from your harsh but untrue words just now, I'm guessing you haven't even come to terms with it yet yourself, its probably been bothering you a lot so youre attempting to pass it off as hatred when we both know that isn't true, Mello."

"So what are you saying?" Mello asked timidly, still facing away from Near, "You fuckin' like me now or something, freak?" His voice was gentle despite the harsh words.

"I... I guess that is what I am saying," Near replied, "and if you feel the same way, great. And if you don't, great. Either way, dealing with this is the only way to get past it, and I don't know about you but I don't want my grades to suffer any lo-"

Near was cut off as Mello turned around and shoved him hard against the wall, pinning his body against it with his own, and slamming his lips firmly onto the younger boy's. He moved his mouth along with Near's, and slipped his tongue past the albinos lips, roughly exploring his delicate mouth. Near moaned into the kiss as Mello rested his hands on the little boy's bony hips.

As he kissed Near he felt a sense of happiness and peace. Maybe he had wanted this all along.


End file.
